


Can you give me directions to your heart?

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Flash Fiction, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: Yennefer has to accompany Jaskier to a trip to the emergency room when she meets a certain hot doctor that turns her world upside down.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	Can you give me directions to your heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Flash Fiction challenge!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own.

“For fucks sake Jaskier!”

Yennefer has been sat in the waiting room for three hours with her idiot of a friend. It was a Friday night and she could list several other things she could be doing right now. Instead she was stuck with Jaskier waiting for the doctor to arrive with the results.

“It’s hardly my fault!”

“Really?” Yennefer’s eyebrows raised in reaction to her friend.

“How was I meant to know he was engaged?”

“Maybe the fact that you were hired to sing at his engagement party?” Jaskier shrugged in response.

“He’s gay. Definitely gay. I have an exceptional gaydar and that thing was pinging as quickly as Sabrina running from the cops.”

“Well I hope it was worth it.”

Jaskier smirks and holds out his phone to show Yennefer the screen. It showed “Geralt” as a new contact and the starts of a budding romance forming between the two of them.

“Well I hope you and Geralt have a lovely future together.” Yennefer says noncommittally, getting up to pace around the room and stretch her legs.

At that point the door swung open to reveal a petite brunette donning a doctor’s coat and a clipboard as she positioned herself at the foot of Jaskier’s bed and scanned through her notes.

Jaskier took the opportunity to meet Yennefer’s eyes and mouth “F I T” whilst the woman was still buried deep in her thoughts. Yennefer’s eyes followed the woman’s movements. How her hand swept through her hair every time she turned a page, how she bit her lip every time she was concentrating and how she mouthed every word so precisely as she read.

She must have been caught staring as the clearing of the woman’s throat bought her back to reality. The doctor smirked at catching her in the act and then focused her attention on Jaskier.

“So, Mr Pankratz.”

She was cut off by Jaskier’s hand coming up dramatically.

“Tell it to me straight Doc.”

Yennefer laughed at the poor choice of words and had to cover her mouth to prevent her from staying something inappropriate in front of her future wife.

Jaskier glared at Yennefer and then proceeded with his over the top monologue.

“Will I make it? How long have I got? Will I ever be able to play my guitar again?”

Yennefer looked at the doctor who had surprisingly managed to keep a neutral expression through the theatrics.

“Considering the trauma is located on your abdomen yes Mr Pankratz, I’d say you are perfectly capable of maintaining any musical ability you had previous to your injury.”

Jaskier breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed into the pillows in relief.

“You will however, have be kept under observation for tonight. Your wound has some minor internal bleeding and we would like to monitor it’s healing to make sure it doesn’t worsen over the next few hours.”

Yennefer walked around the other side of the bed and sat in the chair next to Jaskier, nodding at the doctor’s confirmation that Jaskier would be okay. Jaskier however looked slightly puzzled and the news.

“Isn’t that where your blood is supposed to be.”

Yennefer shook her head and sighed and practically facepalmed the bed.

The older woman smiled at the scene and then clarified to her patient that abdominal pain caused by internal bleeding has a chance of worsening if the bleeding continues. Jaskier’s bleeding seems to be under control but it was better to be safe than sorry and keep him in overnight.

“You could have fixed me up Yen, think of poor Geralt at home, unable to live his life without me. Every breath is pure torture. How will he go on without m-”

Yennefer swatted Jaskier’s head in an attempt to shut him up. “I think any medical expertise that I have would hinder you more than help you.” Yennefer replied to her friend.

“What medical expertise would that be?”

Yennefer averted her attention over to the hot doctor and pondered the question for a moment before replying, “Well you treat an outside wound with rubbing alcohol. You should be able to treat an inside wound with drinking alcohol.”

The doctor laughed at the response and Jaskier looked between the two of them and smirked.

“Well I’m just going to the bathroom. Duty calls!”

He walks past Yennefer and grins before walking out and shouting “You two ladies enjoy yourselves!”

Yennefer could kill Jaskier. She looks at the doctor who seemed to be at a loss for words but smiling at her all the same.

“Yennefer.” She says, holding out her hand. “If you didn’t guess that by now.”

The doctor smiles and returns the handshake. “Tissaia.”

The silence grows and she swears if Jaskier doesn’t come back in right now she would murder him Yennefer thought. God, she never gets flustered like this. She is a natural flirt and she is made for these situations. Say something Yennefer. Anything!

“Are you free in an hour? I clock off at 10?”

“Y-es. Yes I am! Free as a bird me!” _What the hell did I just say?_

Tissaia laughs and nods in response.

Yennefer watches as the woman bids her farewells for now as she has other patients to see before her shift ends.

“Do you know the Witcher? I can confirm my medical expertise by buying you some drinking alcohol that will work wonders on your insides.”

Tissaia’s smile broadens and Yennefer just about dies on the spot.

“Yes Yennefer. I am familiar with that pub.”

She pulls open the door to leave and Yennefer can’t help herself and blurts “ Good, because an apple a day could never keep me away from you!” She sighs internally. This is going to be a rollercoaster of a ride she thinks to herself but she wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
